His Butler : Forever
by recchinon
Summary: Set 10 years after the Mangaverse. Ciel had to leave his wife and go to London for a mission. A jealous wife and a mysterious murder case... Ciel wasn't the only one who keep a secret, how if Lizzy had a secret too?
1. Chapter 1

1

.

It had been ten years since they met for the first time. There had been nothing changed since that day, no, he had not accomplished his mission, thus he had to stick with him a little longer, as his loyal butler. There had been no clue about who had been behind the murder of the Panthomhives. And for ten years, they had been walking in a circle.

He would not give up though. After all he had made a pact with a demon and it was impossible to abolish it. He had traded his soul for a revenge to a demon and he knew, sooner or later, the demon would lose his patience.

It had been ten years, after all, and almost nothing had been changed in the Panthomhive manor. Except for the new member of the family that had started living there since few months ago.

Elizabeth Panthomhive was really happy that she could finally be her childhood love's wife. After the years of waiting, she could finally be a wife in the age of twenty four. A little bit later than most of her friends but it was just the right age for her. Now that Ciel had been taller than her and becoming more and more handsome, Elizabeth was the proudest wife in England right now.

Also there was another reason...

"Good morning, Dear!"

The young man frowned when he saw his wife of four months were preparing the breakfast for him. She did it again. He sighed. He knew that talking to her would not stop her from doing it.

"Meyrin!"

"I-I am sorry Master, but Mistress Elizabeth insisted that she wanted to prepare the breakfast for you..."

Ciel sighed as he sat on his seat, "Lizzy..."

"I know, I know, Ciel, but I didn't cook it, I swear, it's Bard who cooked it, I just prepared them for you..."

Elizabeth was about to pour the tea for him when he stopped her.

"Lizzy, please sit down, Meyrin would do that for me," Ciel ordered the pouting young woman to sit down and have her own breakfast.

Elizabeth was about to sit down when the butler entered the room with the newspaper on his hand. Greeting the master and his wife cheerfully, it seems like Sebastian was in a really good mood this morning.

"Good morning Young Master, this is the newspaper for today," the black haired demon smiled, "and why are you looking so sour this morning, Young Master?"

It supposed to be "Master", he wasn't really a Young Master anymore but this time he wouldn't correct the demon, "how many time had I told you not to let my wife do the maid job?"

Elizabeth was trying not to look at the butler, she knew that he would not scold her as she was his Mistress now but she couldn't help but to feel guilty. As much as she loved her husband, she would feel bad when she made him scolding their maid and butler. She just wanted to make him happy, why couldn't he see that?

"I am really sorry, Young Master," Sebastian bowed before he cleared his throat, "so Mistress Elizabeth, if you feel bad about this, please don't do this again. Meyrin and the other would take care of the breakfast for you and Young master."

"But," she avoided Ciel's eyes as she protested, "I just want to do my job to make my husband happy!"

"Lizzy," Ciel put down his fork and knife, "your job is to make me happy not to prepare the breakfast for me, I am happy just with you staying by my side. So, please, stay away from what's not your job. Okay?"

Meyrin let out a small squeal. She covered her mouth with her hands while the butler hid a small chuckle. Elizabeth turned beet red. That was not much but it was coming from Ciel. It made her really happy even though she knew, he didn't really mean it.

"Your answer is?"

Lizzy continued eating her breakfast, trying to be indifferent, "okay. I understand."

Ciel glared at the butler when he realized the demon was looking at him with a teasing smile on his face. It had been ten year and he hadn't been changed at all. He would always treat him as a kid.

Ciel was not really lying when he told Elizabeth that he was happy having her next to him. Well it was not really a happy feeling but it was close to it. He wouldn't admit it but sharing his bed with someone else was not bad at all. Elizabeth, as annoying as she might be sometimes, was someone that he really wanted to protect and with her staying close to him as his wife, it would be easier for him to keep an eye on her.

Yes, he could protect her when she stayed near but in other hand, he could not let her getting too involved with him. He, however, was still and probably would always be the queen's dog and there were also people from his past, he didn't want to involve her that far.

Elizabeth maybe couldn't make him happy but he really wanted to keep her happy. It wasn't that hard, playing his role as a good husband and keeping her in the safe distance would do it. Or so he thought.

Ciel brows twitched when he read the headline of the newspaper. A murder in London. The victim was an Earl and was also a relative of the Queen. He had a bad feeling about this.

He didn't know the victim personally but he thought he had met the man once at a party. Earl Kinnison, the victim, was the owner of many factories in London, a really rich man. Ciel didn't know much about the personality though.

The young man was reading the article when a loud bang could be heard from the front door. Ciel stood up and groaned. Another door to be fixed.

"Lizzy, please go back to your room," Ciel massaged his temples. Soon, those people would be here. He knew Finnian wouldn't be able to hold them for too long, "Meyrin, please accompany my wife back to our room."

"But, Ciel..."

"Please, Lizzy..."

He could heard the footsteps. The would be here soon, and he didn't want Lizzy to be around when they were here.

Lizzy bit her lower lip but she nodded.

"Let's go, Mistress," Meyrin tried to say it cheerfully but instead it sounds like a squeal.

Ciel watching both young women left the dining room with a tired look on his handsome feature. Actually he had many works waiting for today but apparently they had to wait.

Sebastian smiled, "should I prepare some tea for them, Young Master?"

Ciel sighed, "do as you wish."

.

Both men entered the dining room extravagantly. With all acrobatic gestures and all sound effects which didn't impress Ciel at all. The queen should pay for every door they'd broken.

"Welcome to my mansion, double Charles," Ciel almost spat the name but he did his best to stay calm, "so, what takes you here?"

One of the Charles smirked, "good morning, it's been so long since I see you, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel looked bored, "please sit down and do tell me whatever reason brings you here."

Both Charles' brows twitched at the unfriendliness in Ciel's town but they took their seats and muttered thank you to Sebastian for the tea.

The young earl with eye patch knew that the queen would send her butlers, he knew after reading the newspaper earlier, in the end he would have to do the dirty business, again.

The taller one of two Charles looked at the newspaper on the table, "ah, you've read the news."

Ciel nodded, "about the murder?"

"Yes, Lord Kinnison is a relative of her highness. He had been assassinated last night. The murderer didn't take anything from him, so we thought it wasn't a robbery."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, a dirty work for him indeed, "he had any enemy?"

"Sadly, Lord Kinnison has some enemies, he wasn't really popular for his attitude," the taller Charles coughed, "and since all suspects has been nobles and people with high rank, her Highness wants you to do this secretly."

Ciel closed his eyes and sighed. He knew it.

Dirty work indeed.

.

"London?"

Ciel knew, this was not going to be easy. He had promised his wife that he would take a week or two off to go somewhere for vacation with her. They hadn't had their honey moon yet so she was really excited when Ciel told her that they would have a small trip. It was understandable that she would be upset when he suddenly had to cancel it all.

"Yes, I would depart tomorrow morning."

Elizabeth, now twenty four years old, knew that she shouldn't put that childish look on anymore but she couldn't help it, "for how long?"

"I don't know, maybe one week, maybe more." Ciel closed his eyes, pretending to be ready to sleep, hoping that the woman on his side would stop and sleep.

The young wife pouted, she knew Ciel too well, he didn't want to explain, "I would go with you."

"No you can't."

"I would go with you."

"Lizzy, you can't. This is a business trip."

"People bring their wife with them during a business week."

"I am not those people."

"Unless you have another woman to see there in London."

"Lizzy!"

In less than one second, Ciel had been on top of her body. One of his eyes looking at her with a mix of fury and hurt, and maybe a little annoyance.

"I don't have another woman."

Being twenty three and taller than her, Ciel had all the strength to push her down, but it wasn't like Elizabeth would want to push him away.

"Oh yeah?" It was annoying her that Ciel still wearing the eye patch even when he was sleeping but even with that thing on, from this position he still look so sexy, "I would not know, maybe there is a red haired woman with bigger boobs in London..."

This time she didn't say it in anger or hurt, it was more like a teasing and Ciel realized it. He knew what his wife wanted.

"There would always be red haired woman in london, who has bigger boobs," Ciel smirked, he looked into her green orbs, "but for me, I only want this blonde with beautiful green eyes and..." He groped her breast playfully, "...this size."

Elizabeth giggled.

He felt relieved because this time he could get away from his wife's suspicion. He didn't want to involve her into any of his dirty business but he didn't want to face her jealousy too.

Ciel lower his lips onto her white neck and kissed it tenderly. He wouldn't be able to do it with his wife for sometime so he would savor tonight.

Soon, Elizabeth's giggles turn into moans.

.

Author's Note:

I know, I know... I have another fanfic in this fandom I haven't finished yet but I cannot just ignore this plot bunny jumping around in my mind.

I am Indonesian, so sometime I mistype 'he' and 'she' and other typos... I will fix them later :D

I hope you leave some review, or I will update this like... Next year.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

.

"A pub?"

The tall forever young butler smiled, "yes, My Lord, apparently Sir Kinnison was often to be found in this one pub downtown. His body was found in an alley not too far from the pub. I assumed he had been killed on his way home from the pub."

Ciel frowned. His long fingers tapping on the table. He wondered why would a man with such a class would spend his time in a lowly pub in a red district like that. He hadn't known much about this man but he had a feeling that if he had a chance to know this man when he had been alive, he would've not liked him.

Sebastian added voluntarily, "there had been a woman," he smiled wider when the Earl stopped tapping his fingers and looked at him, waiting for more information, "her name was Lindsey Cowell, an American, she worked at the pub. It seemed that Sir Kinnison had some affair with this woman."

"He was killed on his way home after visiting the woman, wasn't he?"

"Indeed."

The young Earl furrowed his brows, once again deep into his own thought. He had no idea who this woman was or how she was like but she might know something about this. Yes, he had to see the woman and tried to get some information from her.

He let out a heavy sighed. Getting on a giant luxurious ship full of Zombies was one thing, sneaking into a public boarding school was another thing, but going to a downtown pub? He could swear that one day the Queen's demand would be the death of him. Quite litteraly.

"Alright," Ciel had made his mind, he would not come this far for nothing, "I would do it." He stood up and walked to his bed, he stopped right before he climbbed into the bed, "you better think of a better disguise for me. I couldn't go to such a place as Ciel Panthomhive."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian bowed before Ciel waved his hand to dismiss him.

.

Elizabeth laid in her bed, wide awake, with so many things in her head. It had been past midnight and she hadn't slept at all. She was restless and tired but she couldn't sleep. She had told herself that she had to take care of herself and not to exhaust her body but she still couldn't get a wink of sleep.

After four months of marriage, this had been the first night she had to spend without Ciel by her side. Sure, he had had business trips before but this had been the first time since they got married.

She just realized it right now that though they were just married for four months, her body had been used to his warmth. She couldn't sleep at all without knowing that Ciel slept soundly next to her. She wondered if her husband also felt the same way.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. Probably not. Ciel had been always like that. He let her stay by his side but at the same time he would keep a certain distance with her. She knew he hid so many things from her. Like the burnt mark on his back.

He hadn't said anything about the scar and she didn't plan to ask about it. Just looking at it, she knew it. It was something he had from the past and she understood if he didn't want to talk about it. She never told him but there were nights when he would have a nightmare, maybe about what had happened in the past. She would wake up and soothe him without trying to wake him up, because she knew how hard he had tried to look strong in front of her, she wouldn't say anything.

Elizabeth turned to her side. She opened her eyes and pouted. She missed Ciel so badly and this was just the first night.

"Ciel," muttered the young wife, "I miss you..."

She took a stuffed rabbit she hid under the pillow and look at its face before kiss its nose and hug it tightly. She had had the rabbit for over ten years now. She had the rabbit to accompany her whenever he wasn't there. Usually the rabbit with eyepatch was enough to liften her mood a little but this time it seemed like it didn't really working anymore.

She wanted him.

"...Come back soon."

.

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He didn't like how he looked right now. His clothes were not the usual expensive ones and his hair was a lot messier than usual, Sebastian had styled it so the eyepatch wouldn't be too obvious. Yes, it was still look like him but it wasn't his usual self. He looked... Poor, Moneyless and a bit dirty.

To enter the pub and see the woman he needed to dress differently. The usual Ciel Phantomhive would be recognized easily and he didn't plan to ruin his reputation only to do some dirty work for the Queen.

Besides if his wife knew about this, he was sure she would throw some fits. His wife loved him but he knew that she wouldn't mind to kill him if she knew he went to London to meet another woman.

Ciel sighed at the thought. He had lied, again, to Elizabeth. He knew that he had lied too much to the young wife but he wanted to keep her happy and the truth about him would mostly scared her. He knew how strong and brave his wife was but the secrets he had hid from her were not something a normal human should know.

"You looked great, Young Master."

Ciel frowned. He didn't think he looked great at all.

"I think I should wear some fake facial hair, what do you think, Sebastian?"

The demon imagined how his master would look like with some facial hair and snickered. He thought he would look silly but he didn't say it aloud instead he said, "you could try it, Young Master."

The young man rolled his eye, "forget it."

He had a feeling that it would be better if he made Sebastian do the job, like usual but Sebastian would be off to get more informations about the murder from another sources which were more dangerous. A pub and a woman wouldn't be that dangerous, would it?

He had had been on more dangerous missions before so Ciel wasn't really nervous this time. There were cases where he had to face zombies or even soulreapers, a mere murder case should be a piece of case for him. He was determined to finish this quickly and go back home to his wife.

The Earl stopped in front of the wooden door. He had been there, in front of the pub, alone. The demon butler was somewhere, looking for another hints. Sighing deeply, Ciel opened the door slowly. He felt nervous without his hat and his cane but he needed to stay calm. He wasn't an earl tonight.

The smell was worse than what he had expected from such a cheap place, Ciel held his breath as he walked to the counter and sat on the wooden seat. He waited until the man next to him ordering something to drink before he ordered the same thing. He didn't really know about what poor people usually drink.

"Here you go," the bartender put a bottle of ale in front of the frowning man before he turned back to get another drink for another customer.

Ciel stared at his ale. It didn't smell good and he was sure it wouldn't taste good either. He wasn't a big fan of liquor but he knew it would be weird if he didn't drink what he'd ordered.

It sure didn't taste good but it wasn't as bad as what he'd expected. In fact, he thought he could drink it casually. He put down the bottle and looked at the bartender. He waited until the fat man served his customers before he used one hand to call him over.

The bartender was a middle age man with fat belly and white haired and beard. He looked at Ciel suspiciously before he asked him what he wanted from him.

"So, do you know Lindsey Cowell?"

The man stared at him for a second before he laughed, "another fan of Lindsey, eh?"

Ciel smiled.

"Wait a minute," the fat man turned and shouted, "hey, Ed! Tell Lindsey that someone's here to see her!" He turned back to the grey haired customer once again and grinned, "you looked kind of young, are you new around here?"

Ciel nodded before he shook his head quickly, "yes, ah I mean, no! I've been around here for sometime but this is the first time I entered this place. I... I saw Lindsey and I wanted to talk to her but... You know," he blushed, "I didn't have the money so I have to save my money... I got my payment today so I think I could see Lindsey."

Ciel proud at himself, he was a good liar. Lately, he found himself to be better at faking smiles and blushes.

"What a cute guy, nice to meet you, I am Jacob," the man smirked, "everyone around here call me Jack. Lindsey is like my own daughter."

"Ah, nice to meet you, my name is Arthur," Ciel smiled back.

Jack nodded, "so, how old are you?"

"I am twenty-three."

"Hm, so young," Jack nodded again, "it was rare to see a young man like you looking for Lindsey. Usually it would be those old farts. I feel bad for Lindsey, she was too young and pretty for those stinky old men."

Ciel tried to hide his smile, this was a chance to hear more about Sir Kinnison, "but I bet those men were rich."

Jack laughed, "yes, yes. Sure they are rich. But they are married men, Lindsey would never be happy with those men."

"You couldn't decide what's good for me, Jack, I am happy this way."

Ciel turned around to see a woman in her late twenties walked with a smile painted on her lips to the counter. Her hair was curly and red and her gown showed her skin and some of her breast. This woman... Where had he seen her?

"Oh there you are, Lindsey, this young man said that he wanted to meet you."

Lindsey looked at the young men with her blue eyes. She pouted her red lips and rose her brow, "hi," she had thick American accent when she spoke, "and who are you?"

His eyes were on a tiny mole beneath her lips, "ah, I am Arthur, ni-nice to meet you..."

Lindsey smiled, "nice too meet you, so how about you treat me some drink? Maybe we can drink together while introduce ourselves better..."

"Sure!"

Red hair, big breast...

Ciel slapped his head mentally. Lizzy's imagination had come true.

.

"You're so good looking, you know. I don't know why someone like you would be interested with me."

Ciel smiled, he pour the liqour, the most expensive one he could get in the lowly pub, into his glass, "I could say the same about you, you're so beautiful and smart, I can't see why are you here. You could have been married to some rich man already..." He added with another playful smile on his lips, "not that I complained that you're not married."

The red haired woman laughed, from where they sat, in the corner of the room, it was like nobody would listen to their conversation and it was a good thing for Ciel.

"Those men wants me as their concubine, not wife," she looked at him through her lashes, "they would come when they needed me and left when they had enough of me."

"I don't think there would be any man that stupid enough to do that to you," Ciel tried to dig more into the conversation, "or, you're talking about your current lover?"

She waited until he finished pouring the liquor into her glass and drank it, "well, no... Actually, it's my past lover."

"Your past lover?"

She waved her hand ordering Ciel to pour more liquor for her, it seemed like she was getting half drunk already. Ciel poured more liquor into her glass.

"He's dead already," she sneered, "you know, he's been killed."

"Killed? Are you talking about the Duke that had been murdered lately?"

She nodded, "it's hard to believe that my lover was such a rich man, eh?" She laughed, "after all, I am only his concubine."

Ciel smiled, "I think it's normal for him to fall in love with you. Every normal man would do."

He couldn't decide if the redness of her face was because of his words or the liquor but he knew he had said the right thing when she smiled.

"Thank you, but in the end he still chose his wife," the woman sighed, "and you, Arthur, you looked so young but are you married? Or do you have a girlfriend?"

Ciel smiled, "no, would you be mine?"

It was too sudden but the woman laughed instead, "that's fast! I didn't expect you to be this fast."

He blushed, "I have too, or there would be another rich man snatching you away." He added with a shy smile, "so, how about it?"

Lindsey bit her lower lip sensually before she leaned forward to whisper to him, "I'll think about it, so why don't you come to my place tonight?"

It was a good chance. There was no way he would say no.

.

"Lady Elizabeth, I don't think it's going to be a good idea," MeyRin looked at her Mistress with a worried look, the blonde haired young woman didn't listen to the maid and continued to pack her belongings, "Lord Ciel would not be happy if he knew we let you to go to London by yourself. He had told us to stay with you."

Elizabeth stopped and sighed. Her long blonde hair was tied in a lose bun, there were dark marks under her eyes, she hadn't had enough sleep, "I wouldn't be alone, Snake would be with me. Don't worry, if Ciel would be angry that he should be angry to me."

"I-i still doesn't think this is right, my Lady," MeyRin bit her lower lip, "I don't want Lord Ciel to be angry to you too..."

"Don't worry, don't worry, he would be too shocked to be angry," Elizabeth laughed, she patted her still flat stomach, "can't wait to see his face when he knew about it."

MeyRin blinked.

After three seconds she finally understand what Elizabeth had just said, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

.

.

Author's Note:

Yeah, she's pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

3

.

.

"Do you think Ciel would be angry when he sees me?"

"I think he would be angry, but it wouldn't be long, soon after you tell him the news, he would forget about his previous anger," the man who sat in front of him added, "says Oscar."

"That, if he didn't get any heart attack," Lizzy giggled. Talking with Snake was always amusing. The man had never really talked. He would only say what his snakes told him. Lizzy liked talking with the footman, that was why she told him to ride in the carriage with her. He, or to be exact, one of his snakes, had tried to explain to the young wife that it wouldn't be approprite for them but Lizzy had insisted. There was no way she could survive the trip without someone to talk to. Snake, or may be it was one of his snakes, was really nice to talk with. The responds were funny and it amused Lizzy. It had been long since she found his snakes were cute.

Elizabeth Panthomhive sighed, suddenly she felt unsure. How if Ciel took the news of her pregnancy badly? They had never talked about having a baby before so she had no idea what Ciel would think about having a baby. They had just been married for few months. Maybe this was too fast...

Being a wife of the Queen's watchdog, Lizzy knew that Ciel had many other things he needed to take care aside from his business and having a baby maybe was not in Ciel's plan... Lizzy knew Ciel had many enemies and a baby might get in his way...

No, she tried to scold herself, she shouldn't think that way. Ciel might be cold sometime but he wasn't heartless. Of course he would be happy. It was his baby. The Panthomhive's heir... Yes, Lizzy told herself to think about it positively. Of course Ciel would love the baby.

Suddenly she couldn't wait to see her husband and tell him the news. She wanted to see his shocked face. She could imagine his face would be pale but soon he would smile, innocently, happily just like long time ago before he put that mask on him. He would hug her and sweep her off the floor and swing her around until Sebastian would remind him that she was pregnant and he shouldn't hug her that tight.

Lizzy smiled at the thought. She could imagine how Ciel would hug her once more and whisper in her ear, 'thank you Lizzy, I love you...'. And they would kiss...

"Are you okay, Madam? You look so red," asked Snake, "said Susan."

Lizzy shook her head and laughed nervously. What was she thinking? She shouldn't think about that now. She married Ciel Panthomhive, she shouldn't expect too much. She knew that Ciel was one of the least romantic man in England. She loved him but sometime she wondered if he really felt the same way with her.

Suddenly her mood turned gloomy. After all, he might be angry at her for coming this far only to see him. She started to worry that instead of seeing his happy smile, she would end up making him angry at her, again.

"Madam?"

Lizzy sighed, she smiled tiredly, "I am okay, Snake. I am going to sleep now. Please wake me up when we arrive."

Slowly she closed her eyes. She wanted to see his smile...

.

The woman opened her eyes slowly. Her head was dizzy so it took almost two minute before she could see anything and the first thing she could see was a face of a young man smiling at her. The young man has a beautiful and shiny grey hair that covered one of his blue eyes. It took few minutes before she could recognize who was the man and how he could get into her house, let alone her bed.

"Good morning, beautiful..." He smiled as he tucked few lose strand of hair from her face.

She remembered now, she had brought this young man home. They were talking and drinking last night, she couldn't remember how and when she finally fell asleep and how she got into her bed.

"Arthur? You're still here?"

The younger man pretend to be hurt by the question, "you want me to go?"

She shook her head and tried to sat up, next to her, the young man followed what she did, "no, I just... We didn't do anything last night, did we?" Their clothes were still just like how they dressed yesterday, it was surprising. It wasn't usual for her to spend a night with a man without doing anything sexual.

"You were drunk and fell asleep. I brought you to the bed. I was watching your sleeping face when I fell asleep," Ciel or Arthur yawned, "your sleeping face looked like an angel."

He wasn't really lying. They sure really didn't do anything, but actually Ciel only watched her sleeping for about two minutes, only to make sure that the drug he added into her beer was really working, after that the young earl wandered around her room to find something that might help him for the investigation.

He hates doing this kind of dirty works, really, but this time he had no choice. Usually, it would be his demon butler who would do the dirty work but at the time the black butler was doing another dirty work somewhere.

Ciel really wanted to finish this. He had asked the woman many questions last night but she was too drunk, and sleepy, thanks to the drug, so he didn't get much information which means he had to meet this woman again.

Ciel left the bed after kissed the woman's forehead. He put on his jacket, "I have to leave now, I have works to do."

The american woman frowned, there was something different about this young man. She didn't know what and why but she could feel that the man kept a secret. Somehow, that attracted her to him. She definitely have to see him again.

"Where do you live?"

Ciel turned and smiled, "I have no house here, I live in a motel."

"Where is it?"

"Why?" He smirked, "you'd visit me?"

"Can't I?" She purred, "is there a woman that would bite my head off if she found me in your room?"

_Yes there is a woman who would do that if she saw you in my room._

Ciel didn't say it, instead he smiled playfully, he found a pen in his pocket and write down something in a piece of paper he found on the table nearby. Walked back to the bed and put the paper in her hand, he kissed her check and whispered in her ear, "you can find me after six."

She was frustrated because Ciel pulled away without kissing her lips. She watched his back as he walked away, leaving the red haired woman in the bed.

She had been attracted.

.

The Panthomhive's Mansion in London wasn't as huge as the Manor but still, it had more than ten bed rooms and bathroom. Ciel didn't visit the Mansion often so he had no maid lived in the Mansion, usually Sebastian would be there with him and he would do everything, from preparing the hot bath to preparing the dinner. This morning when Ciel got back from his _mission _the mansion was empty. Sebastian wasn't there.

Growling, Ciel threw himself onto the bed in the main bed room. He was really tired. It wasn't as easy as what he thought. Lindsey seemed to know something but the woman didn't say much last night. He hoped that Sebastian would get something important for their investigation. He never felt like this before but he just wanted to finish this soon and go back home.

There was something wrong.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, there was someone else in this room. He could feel it.

Damn. Ciel gritted his teeth, Sebastian was not there to help him and he was really alone. Who was it? Ciel slowly got the hand gun he kept under his pillow just in case.

There was definitely someone there. He could here something moving inside his cupboard.

Who was it? Did someone know about him trying to investigate the murder? Did they send someone to kill him to stop him from finding the truth?

Damn it!

The cupboard's doors opened and a black shadow jumped up and trying to attack him. Ciel pointed the gun to the shadow and cursed. He almost shooted when he realized the shadow was wearing a familiar yellow dress.

"Surprised!"

"Lizzy!"

Ciel dropped the gun as his young wife practically strangled him with her unwomanly strenght. He couldn't breathe but he was too shocked and scared to tell the blonde girl that he might die if she kept strangling him like that.

"Wh-what are you doing! I might shoot you!" He was furious, he managed to pull away from his wife, grabbing her shoulders and looked into her green eyes. He was as white as a paper, "that was dangerous!"

His wife didn't seem to find the situation was that serious as she smiled innocently at her angry husband. A smile that could make his heart melt if only they were in different situation. Right now he was really angry. He could have shot her, for God sake. How could she smile like that?

"What are you..." Ciel scowled when he saw his footman and his snakes crawled out from the same cupboard his wife had been in before, "Snake?! You're here too? What are you doing here?!"

"Madam asked us to go with her, she really wanted to see you," the silver haired man stood up, "said Lillian."

Ciel groaned and looked at his wife, "Lizzy..."

"I miss you..." Elizabeth said slowly as she looked up to see his face, it seemed like yesterday when he had been shorter than her, now her husband was taller than her and a lot more handsome than before. She pouted, "I couldn't sleep without you by my side, it is lonely to sleep alone."

A weird guilt filled his heart knowing that last night he didn't sleep alone. It would definitely break her heart if only she knew her husband, though he didn't do anything that would taint their marriage, slept with another woman when she had to sleep alone and feeling lonely.

Ciel sighed. His anger had turned into guilty feeling. He looked into her eyes and spoke to her with a serious tone, "listen, Elizabeth Panthomhive, you should NEVER, I repeat, never! Try to surprise me like that anymore. You understand? I could have shot you my goodness!"

Ciel was serious. He didn't even want to imagine how ugly the situation would have been. He, Ciel Panthomhive had almost killed his own wife. The woman who he had sworn to protect even if he had to sacrifice his own life to do that. No, he didn't want to imagine it.

Lizzy felt a warm feeling filled her heart. She smiled and encircled her hands around his neck and tiptoed to kiss his lips, "I am sorry, I would never do it again. I promise."

He would have kissed her again, not only on her lips but everywhere also, if only he suddenly remembered that his footman and his snakes was still there, standing not too far behind Lizzy, trying to look anywhere but his master and his wife. Suddenly Ciel realized something. The scowl once again plastered his handsome face.

"Both of you had been in there this whole time?" Lizzy couldn't see it but Ciel eyes were cold when he looked at the other man, "both of you? Alone?"

Lizzy giggled, "I don't want to wait there alone so I asked Snake to hide with me. Oh but his snakes were there too so don't worry, practically we weren't alone."

Ciel didn't say anything.

"Where is Mr. Sebastian?" Snake gulped, tried to runaway from Ciel's glare, "asked Oscar."

That reminded Ciel about their current situation. He pulled away from Lizzy and tsk-ed, "I sent him to do something. He wouldn't be back," he added with a lazy tone, "maybe until lunch. Now that reminded me, Snake, please go out and buy some breakfast."

"I could cook for you, you know," Lizzy said excitedly but her husband refused to look at her, that way she couldn't use her infamous pout and puppy eyes trick to persuade him, "Cieeeeeel... I could make you sunnyside egg, what do you think?"

"Buy some sandwich and apples, if you could get hot coffee it would be great." Ciel chose to ignore his wife.

"Cieeeeel!"

"Go now!"

.

As soon as Snake and his friends left the room, Ciel turned to his wife. He looked serious and Elizabeth knew what it was about. Ciel didn't like it to see her there. She bit her lower lip. She knew it. She shouldn't have come. Her eyes following the dark silver haired earl walked to the bed and sat on it. He patted the space next to him.

"Sit down here."

She walked slowly while thinking about so many arguement she would use to defend herself. She wasn't really good in verbal fight. Ciel always knew what to say and how to make her guilty for what she had done. Though this time, it wouldn't happen. She would win this arguement.

"So?" He sounded calm. He didn't sound angry at all but Lizzy knew better, "what are you doing here?"

"I want to see you," she admitted, "it's been so lonely without you..."

"Elizabeth," Ciel frowned, "I am working!"

"I wouldn't disturb you!" Lizzy said quickly, "I wouldn't follow you, I will just wait for you here. I wouldn't do anything that would trouble you, I promise!"

"You just did that," Ciel said flatly, "you hid in my closet, with another man..."

"And his snakes," corrected Lizzy.

"And his snakes," Ciel sighed, that wasn't the point but he continued, "you jumped out as if trying to attack me, surprising me... I almost shot you, you know!"

"But you didn't!"

Here it came. One of the things he hated from her. Whenever she smiled like this was another way, aside from using her tears or puppy eyes, that would soften his heart.

"Ciel, I promised I would not disturb you, just let me stay here, okay?"

She closed the space between them by putting her mouth on his. She kissed him slowly, teasing his lips with her little tongue. Soon he gave up in temptation and kissed back with as much passion. Her finger massaging his scalp and let out a moan as they deepened the kiss.

She tasted so good. He would never get enough of her. His hands were everywhere on her body, touching her in different places to get different responds from her. He loved it. He could do this forever.

He smirked against her lips when he touched her breast. She had the most perfect breasts for him. She might not as big as Lindsey or some other women but he wouldn't want to touch anyone's but hers.

Not that he would ever admit it.

"C-ciel," Lizzy moaned as he kissed her neck, "we haven't locked the door."

"It's closed. It's fine," he continued what he had started, enjoying the way she moaned when he touched her here and there.

"Ciel, Snake might come and see us," Lizzy might say that but she didn't push him away. Instead the way she moaned showed him that she actually enjoyed it as much as he did.

"If he wanted to see it, just let him," actually Ciel didn't really care at the time. It might be a good thing if the ex-circus man walked in when they were doing it. That way he would know that the blond lady was his and his only.

Ciel wanted to slapped himself mentally. He had never been this jealous before. He knew that his foot man had worked for years for him and he wouldn't dare to lay a finger on his woman but still, Ciel couldn't control it. He was really jealous.

"Ciel, we need to talk," Lizzy tried to pulled away but Ciel had pinned her down onto the bed, "it's important..."

"It can wait," he kissed her lips but she turned her face so his lips touch her smooth cheek instead.

He didn't care and started to suck on her neck, leaving another red mark on her white skin.

"Ciel..."

Lizzy didn't actually want to say it like this.

"I am pregnant."

.

.

Author's Note:

Ciel might be OOC but who cares :P he is older here (so is everyone) so yeah, people grow up, don't they?

And I am cruel! Yesss, cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have been questioning many people and investigating Sir Kinnison's business rivals but non of them seemed guilty, yet."

Sebastian poured some hot tea for the earl. The demon was reporting his investigation result to Ciel during the lunch time. Lizzy was still sleeping in their room so she didn't join the lunch and Sebastian used this chance to report the current situation to the blue-grey haired young man.

"There were many people we could suspect including his wife and that barmaid, but so far, there is no clue yet..."

Ciel took a sip of his tea. He heard Sebastian said something but he didn't really listen to him. His mind was on something else and Sebastian realized it. The handsome demon stopped talking and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Well, young master, are you listening?"

"Hmm," Ciel added some sugar into his cup, "continue..."

Sebastian frowned, "you're not listening. What's in your mind, _young master_?"

Ciel looked bored when he took his eyes off the tea cup, he didn't seem to mind the way his butler addressed him, "I am just not in the mood to talk about the case," he tapped his gloved fingers on the wooden table, "there is other thing concerning me."

Sebastian raised his brow questioningly, "may I know what is it?"

"Lizzy," Ciel sighed, he palmed his face tiredly, "she's pregnant."

* * *

_"You're what?!"_

_Elizabeth grinned, she knew the news would surprised him, "I am pregnant," she added cheerfully, "you're going to be a father, Ciel! We're going to have a baby!" _

_Ciel opened his mouth but nothing came out. He blinked as his brain tried to process the whole information he just got from his beautiful young wife. Lizzy wait patiently for his response. Anything. She just wanted to see his reaction. _

_Ciel was a really smart young man. He knew very well that being married to Lizzy and making love every so often would eventually lead to THIS. But he didn't expect that THIS would happen this soon. A father? Ciel Phantomhive?_

_Being a husband wasn't easy, but he had been with Lizzy for years. Acting as her fiancée or her husband was not much different, but as a father? It had been years and he started to forget how his father was like. Could he become a good father for his kid?_

_"Ciel?" Lizzy started to sound worry, she wondered if Ciel hated the idea of her being pregnant. She knew that most couple would want to have a kid as soon as possible, but Ciel might love his freedom... Being married was one thing but being a father was sure one different thing, "do you hate it?"_

_Ciel startled, "w-what?"_

_"Do you think the baby would take your freedom? Do you... Regret it?" She looked like she was going to cry and Ciel slapped his self mentally, "I know being married to me had taken half of your freedom, and now..."_

_"Sssh, don't say it," the young man pulled his wife into a warm embrace, both of them were still sitting in the bed as he hugged her tightly, "what freedom? I never had any freedom since the beginning. If anything, being with you freed me from anything... I would never regret marrying you. Never."_

_"Really? So you're not angry at me?" Lizzy tilted up her face._

_From this angle, she looked younger. It was almost like looking at her younger self and it almost made him smile, "why? Because you're pregnant? No, Elizabeth, I am happy. Thank you..."_

_Lizzy smiled happily, she encircle her hands around his neck and hugged her tighter, "no, Ciel, I am the one should thank you... I love you!"_

_Ciel kissed the top of her head, "I love you too..."_

* * *

"Congratulation, Young Master," Sebastian smiled, "it is a happy news."

Ciel furrowed his brows, "don't kid me, I know you know what I really think about this. I couldn't say this to Lizzy," Ciel gritted his teeth, "I am not ready to be a father! Protecting a wife is already hard enough, having a baby would double the trouble."

The black demon smiled coyly, "you're being too paranoid, Young Master. Lady Elizabeth could protect herself just fine."

Ciel shook his head, "you don't understand!"

What Ciel really scared about was actually because he wasn't sure that he could be a good father. He knew that Lizzy was going to be a great mother, he could foresee it already, because at least, though she was scary, Aunt Francess was a great mother. Lizzy had her mother to look up.

There was an unusual expression plastered on Ciel face as he tried to remember about his parents. It had been so long, what he remembered the most was only that day when his parents were killed. He couldn't really remember what kind of father was his father. He couldn't even decide if his father was a great father or not.

How if he couldn't love the baby?

He loved his wife so much but he wasn't sure if he could love the baby.

Ciel took the last sip of his tea before he put the cup down and stood up, "I would leave now, you stay here and make sure my wife didn't do anything dangerous," Ciel added with a sigh, "and once she woke up, remind her to eat her lunch."

Sebastian bowed, "understood. Where are you going now, Young Master?"

The slender young man frowned, "we still have a case to solve."

And he left the room with a deeper frown. Leaving the smiling demon behind. He needed to focus on the case. If his feeling was right, the American barmaid should have known something about the murder.

* * *

The hotel was dirty. It was an old building on a red light district, wasn't too far from the pub where she worked. The red haired woman stood in front of the wooden floor, looking at a piece of paper she got this morning.

The address written on the paper was correct. The hotel was really there. She was actually didn't expect it to be true. She thought, he was just like another men she knew, after a night of fun, they would run away. Refusing to be involved too far with a poor and low class woman like her. But Arthur was different. From the moment she saw him, she knew he was not like those other men. He had many chances last night but he didn't do anything. He was also really handsome. A handsome young man like him... She wondered what did he want from her.

"Mandy?"

The red haired woman startled. She turned around to see the man she was thinking about looking at her confusedly. She smiled nervously. At first she didn't plan to see him here. She just planned to check on the address and make sure that he was really there.

The American woman chewed her lower lip, "I had some business around here and I remember that you said you were staying around here..." She frowned, "are you angry?"

Ciel sighed but he smiled, this was the second time today a woman asked him that question, "no, I am not. I just worry because you came here alone. This district is not safe, let's come in. It might be rude to let a lady like you to be in my dirty room but it's better than letting you wandering around this area alone," Ciel walked into the building, the woman followed him, "I finished my work earlier today, I planned to see you this evening. I couldn't believe I could see you here."

Mandy watched his back as they walked to his room, "are you surprised?"

"I am," Ciel stopped in front of a door and found a key in his pocket to unlock it, "but I am also happy," he grinned as he opened the door, "please, come in..."

The room was old. It was kind of small but he had not many furnitures there, only a bed, wooden table and a chair near the window, and an old cupboard. The room smelt like an old man and cigarette, not that she would complain about it. To be honest, it wasn't much different that her life.

"Please sit down on the bed," Ciel took of his jacket and hung it, "there was no other place to sit anyway... Do you want some tea?"

Mandy shook her head, "no, thank you, why won't you sit down too, so we can talk?" She patted the empty space next to her.

Ciel smiled, he pulled the chair and sat down, "I prefer to talk like this," he added with a boyish grin, "this way I could look at your face..."

The voluptuous woman pouted but she didn't complain.

* * *

"And where is Ciel?"

"Master is going out after the lunch," Sebastian served the lunch in front of the lady, "he wanted me to make sure that you eat your lunch properly."

Elizabeth frowned, she didn't feel hungry. She just want to sleep. She looked at the food in front of her and pouted. She knew Sebastian was a one hell of a butler, he cooked better than the real cook, but she didn't want to eat, no matter how delicious the food seemed like.

"Thank you Sebastian," Elizabeth mumbled, she poked the fish with her fork, "but I don't feel like eating these food."

"But ma'am you hadn't eaten anything proper since yesterday," the other young man who was standing in the corner added, "says Sam."

Sebastian sighed, "master wouldn't be happy if he heard about this."

Elizabeth put down her fork and frowned, "why are you here? I thought you were with Ciel like usual," her eyes were as sharp as her words as she glared at the demon, "why didn't you go with Ciel?"

The demon smiled, he had heard that pregnant women had sharper intuition and he didn't want the lady to find out about her husband real reason to be here, "Master asked me to company you, my lady."

She drank her tea lazily, "what for? Snake is here with me. I won't be lonely."

That was one of the reason why Ciel left Sebastian there, to keep an eye on Snake so he wouldn't have the chance to be alone with Elizabeth, but of course Sebastian couldn't say that, "are you done, my Lady?"

"Yes, I am not hungry," Elizabeth looked at the table and realized that he had touched barely anything, "I think I will go back to my room now..."

Sebastian furrowed his brows, his master wouldn't be happy if he knew that he failed to make his wife to eat properly, "Lady Elizabeth, please think about your current condition, you should at least drink the milk..."

Lizzy had gotten up from her seat when the black butler reminded her about the abandoned glass of milk, she glanced over her shoulder and pouted, "I can't stand the smell."

The pregnant lady walked slowly to her chamber. Her head was actually spinning and she just want to rest. She was in a horrible mood for only God know what reason. She had a bad feeling and she couldn't understand why.

Laying in her bed, Lizzy closed her eyes, thinking about her husband's reaction when she told him the news. She was wrong to expect him to be happy. Of course he wouldn't. He hadn't even married her for love. It was an arranged marriage for him. It was not unusual for men from high status to have an affair as they were only married for status, not love.

Ciel wasn't like that, Lizzy tried to remind herself that despite his cold attitude, Ciel was actually a loving husband. He had always protected her though he knew that she was more than capable to protect herself.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Snake entered the room with a tray in his hand. His snake, Oscar, was on his shoulder as usual as he walked toward the bed.

"Didn't I say I don't want to drink the milk?"

"Mister Sebastian said you have to drink this for the baby's sake. He has added some honey into the milk," Snake offered the cup to the young woman, "says Oscar."

Lizzy frowned, she took the cup and sniffed on it. True, it didn't smell as strong as before, "okay, I think I could drink it now."

Snake nodded. Waiting for Elizabeth to finish the milk so he could take the empty cup back to the kitchen. Lizzy had almost finished it when she stopped.

"Hey, Snake," she looked at the milk in the cup, "do you think I am beautiful?"

The pale young man startled at the question. His pale scaled face turned slightly red, "w-what are you talking about, Ma'am," he added quickly, "says Oscar."

Lizzy looked up to meet his eyes, "I asked you, Snake, not Oscar, what do you think about me? Am I beautiful?" She sighed and shook her head tiredly, "I am worried. Ciel is being weird. He was hiding something and I have a bad feeling about it... I wonder..." She bit her lower lip, "is he bored with me?"

The footman opened his mouth but after few seconds, he still hadn't found the right word. It was really hard to talk without the help of his snakes.

"I don't know much about Smile..." Snake started, "you know him better for you have known him longer than me. About his feeling for you, after all of these years, you should have known. I have seen it with my own eyes, how he desperately wanted to protect you. Don't you think it means something?" Snake added a little more confidently this time, "whatever is he hiding from you, Smile must have his own reason. Don't you think so?"

Lizzy waited for five seconds but Snake hadn't added 'says Oscar' and it made her felt somehow happy. She had talked with Snake many times but she had never really talked with him, it was always one of his snakes speaking.

"You're right!" Lizzy smiled, "I was just being paranoid! There is no other woman! Ciel isn't like that! Thank you, Snake, you make me feel much better!"

"You're welcome," Smile added bashfully, "and for your other question... I think you're b-beautiful."

Elizabeth's smile faded. Slowly a cute blush colored her baby face.

Snake added awkwardly, "it was Oscar saying!"

Elizabeth laughed nervously, "oh well, thanks, Oscar!"

Unknown to both of them, a tall and handsome butler had been standing in front of the door, hidden in the shadow.

Sebastian smirked as he left to the kitchen. Poor Young Master, he thought, if he knew that his footman were harboring some kind of feeling for his wife... Or if his wife knew about his little 'affair'...

"Interesting," Sebastian smirked, "it's getting more and more interesting."

.

Author's note:

I need BETA READER!

(And why is Ciel-Lizzy fandom is so quite although Kuroshitsuji is a kind of major fandom? I thought Ciel-Lizzy is canon :p so I expect more people writing stuff for this fandom... )


End file.
